Lover
by L0vel3ss
Summary: Bella, a fourteen year old girl is thrusted into Walters world. Walter's younger half seems to be attached to her. What will happen when Bella must protect herself, and Walters innocent half? And why is Walter so interested in her?
1. Subway World

I live in apartment building 206 in the Ashfield apartment complex. My name is Bella Martin, I'm a regular girl. I've been noticing something strange and frightening. The apartment complex I live in, the person in room 204 has yet to come out. It's been five days. It's like no one lives there. I've also noted the deaths on the news, the weird carvings into each of them. Is there a connection? I've found myself wondering this. I think the man's name is Henry. He moved no not so long ago.  
I've noted that Eileen Galvin had a strange fascination with Henry. I know I can't say much, but I think all of this is connected. I started to look up the murderer who the cops think this murderer is copying. I found a disturbed amount of deaths. All of these people, had the following combinations;

1121  
2121  
3121  
4121  
5121  
6121  
7121  
8121  
9121  
10121  
1121  
12121  
13121  
14121  
15121

Walter Sullivan, the original murderer, was found in his jail cell dead. The number's 15121 were carved into his chest by him self. They called it a suicide and then left it alone not thinking too much of it. What were these numbers for? There had to be something. I started to not sleep at night; I was too consumed with mystery. I finally found the courage myself, to knock on Henry's door. I knocked, but nobody answered as expected. I just glared into the peephole.

"I'll find you, Henry. I will help you."

I muttered to the peephole, feeling as if something was watching me after I muttered it. I shuddered, feeling chills creep up my neck and retreated back to my own room.  
The next day, I woke up to find my door locked, from the outside.  
I found the windows sealed shut, and when I shouted and pleaded for help, nobody seemed to hear me. I finally gave up. I turned on the TV to find that I had no power. I looked at the clock to find it had stopped. My world seemed to have fallen apart into some freaky dream only a horror movie director could dream of.

I cried the two nights I was sealed inside my apartment building. Each time I did, I felt as if someone was watching me again. I would shiver like before, but dismiss it as sheer human fear playing tricks on my imaginative mind. It had to be, in these circumstances. What other than a supernatural being could do this? The third night was when things changed. As I went to use the restroom, I found a huge gaping hole. I just stared at it for a long time. It seemed to be making noises, like something was just beyond it. Sense would have told me that that was impossible since there was another room just beyond that, but my hope was too high for that thought to be produced.  
I simply, without another though, crawled inside hoping that wherever this took me was far away from the sealed building.

As I crawled through, I felt the chill again. This time it much stronger than anytime before it. I kept crawling regardless until a white haze was everywhere around me, and suddenly I felt very sleepy. When I came too, I was on a down escalator. I propped myself up to a sit position wonder how I'd gotten here. Surely the hole couldn't lead me here, right?

I stood up, using the rail as support since my legs were as good as jello. I heard distant voices, and clattering of feet. Maybe I really was out. I knew I wasn't when I stopped to observe the subway I had found myself in. This was the subway right by my apartment building. I could tell by the signs, but the rest of the place looked different. Don't get me wrong, the hallways were right and the layout was right, but the place looked trashed. Like it had closed down and had been left to rot for a few years. That was impossible since I had used the subway just a few days before. I felt confusion as I reached the end of the escalator.

I walked down the hallway, feeling sheer fear seep deep into me. Every creak, every noise my ears could possibly hear sent my body into numbness and my heart to increase ten fold. I reached the end of the hall. A strange sight beheld me. There, in this hall, was a small boy. He looked lost and confused. I felt the confusion multiply, but my instincts to help this child over powered my human instincts. I knew there was something wrong with a child in this place, but I didn't think. I just did. I walked up to him, more of a jog actually, and kneeled down as he stopped crying. He took the hand away from his face, letting his eyes look directly into mine.

"Hello, stop crying. I'm here. Where is your mommy?"

I said, trying to help the poor boy relax. He reached forward, suddenly, yanking me close to him. He cried into my chest, his small fingers digging into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around him, rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him. He finally quieted and closed his eyes. I felt so sorry for this boy. Whatever world or whatever freak place they were in, this child was defiantly not fit for. Me, being only fourteen years of age, had no idea how to handle a small child. I could only try to think of the best thing to do in this situation. I forgot to mention, I lived in the apartment building by myself most of the time because my father was always at meetings. My mother had left me and my father soon after I was born.

The little boy opened his eyes again and started to shiver. I must have looked confused for he simply said;

"Cold…"

I shook off my jacket and wrapped it around him. Then, I stood, reaching down and picking him up. He didn't resist or push me away, he just stayed perfectly still. I set him on my hip, hoping he wouldn't try and get down or way too much. He weighed nearly nothing; it was easy to carry him around. I then started down this hall. The boy clung to me, holding a fist full of my short hair in his fists. Not pulling, just holding. I suddenly heard a voice I knew. I started running towards it. The boy kicked and jumped from my arms, running behind me before I could turn. I, shocked, turned a good five seconds after he had run. I turned only to see nothing behind me. I was confused for only a second until I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella…?"

It was Henry. I turned my attention to him as he ran up to me, his face full of concern.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was full of worry and he looked like he was at his wits end. I didn't find words until about a good minute had passed of utter silence.

"I got locked inside my apartment. There was a hole in my washroom, so I climbed through it and ended up here."

I finished. He looked weary.

"I want you to go back through the hole. Someone died here just now."

Suddenly everything became fuzzy. Henry was talking, but I couldn't hear a thing. Everything was being stretched. Henry was like one of those fun house mirrors, distorted. I put a hand to me head. Then suddenly, I felt myself collapse and be consumed in utter darkness.

I awoke to my apartment building bed. I, startled, sprung up in bed. I rubbed my temples, feeling horrible. Was that a bad dream? I didn't know. Then, I heard sirens outside of my window. I got up from my bed, slowly, since my head hurt. I peeked outside. There were two ambulances outside of the subway. My heart raced, my brain started over thinking. I began to cry. If some woman had died in that strange world, so could I. I sprinted to the door, pulling on the handle and all parts of it. It wouldn't budge. I sobbed some more before I felt the strange being around me again. It was not fear this time, but a strange comfort. I fed on it, turning to go to the washroom.

When I got there, the hole seemed to have grown. I was so puzzled. This couldn't be! Who was doing this? There was no such thing as ghosts, right? I tried to convince myself of this, but I just couldn't. I took a deep breathe, and climbed once more into the sinister hole.

I was greeted with an eerie forest. I didn't question how I'd gotten here anymore, I simply knew I was. It had to be Silent Hill's forest. I knew it very well. My father and my self used to spend days together here, when he didn't have the job. I was a normal girl. I have short choppy blonde hair. I dressed very plan as well, a t-shirt and a knee length skirt with boots. It had gotten cold, so I decided the boots were needed. I had rainy eyes, meaning they were blue-grey, like the cloudy sky.

I stood in the same place for a moment, preparing myself for what might happen next. I might see something horrifying. I might need to kill someone.  
I shuddered.  
I began my stride to the gate I saw. It was night and there was a thick fog everywhere. It was like a cheesy horror movie. The ground was wet, like it had just rained and the whole place smelt rotten. I walked up the gate, pulling it open with both hands. Closing it quietly behind me, I realized I was now in a cemetery. There, by a grave, was the boy I had seen the day before. Had it been a day? I didn't know.

The boy didn't turn until I knelt down on the ground beside him. He instantly grabbed me, burying his face into my chest.

"Why did you run away?"

I asked, in a soothing voice as to not scare him. He looked at me with tears in his green eyes. He didn't answer me. I sighed, picking him up once again. He clung to me for dear life. I stopped as I began to walk away, looking at the grave name.

Walter Sullivan.

My heart stopped.

This was the mass murderers grave! What was a little boy doing by it? I studied the little boys face for a moment. His pleading eyes looking at me with a strange feeling. The only word to describe it would be, admiration or maybe love? I smiled a little, trying to be positive.

"My name's Bella, what's your name?"

The little boy just stared for a moment before a big smile spread across his face.

"My name is Walter-"

My heart began to pound in my chest. I felt my breathe coming in short supplies. My air being chocked in my throat.  
"Walter Sullivan."


	2. Forest World

I stared at the boy in my hands.

This couldn't be the murderer. This was a small, innocent, and loving little boy. Surely…?!  
I felt my heart coming down from its high, as the small boy lifted up in my arms, kissing my cheek. His head then rested on my chest, a satisfied look on his face. I knew this couldn't be the bad Walter Sullivan. Perhaps, it was possible for two Walter's to exist. I pushed that aside as I walked to open the gate, propping Walter up on my waist with one arm while the other pushed the gate open. When I entered the next place, I saw a full grown man. He had long, scraggly brown hair parted down the middle. His face was aged, he had to be in his late twenties, but he was attractive. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Henry. Walter shifted in my arms, holding onto me painfully tight. Suddenly, Henry ran to the next gate exiting as the man laughed. The laugh sent chills up my shine.

Suddenly, he turned to me. My heart stopped and I backed into the gate. He walked towards me. I held the boy closer to my chest, protecting him from this man. If Henry was afraid of him, I should be too. He came to a halt, only a few yards away for me. He had something in his hand. It looked so familiar. He lifted it up, smelling it. His green eyes closing as he did. His eyelashes fluttering back open after a moment. He smiled at me.

I realized.  
That was my jacket, the one I had given Walter. Who was this man? I inched away from him, feeling fear seep into me. The little boy in my arms shifted uncomfortably.

"Bad Walter…"

He muttered, his small voice whispering to me. Bad Walter? So, was this little boy the good Walter. This man, this man had to be the bad one. The murderer. My heart stopped. The boy struggled in my arms until he jumped to the ground, his arms out stretched. He has protecting me.

The bad Walter looked at him for the first time. He walked up to him pushing him aside like he was a fly and grabbed me by the waist. I was pushed close to him.  
My heart pounded faster and faster and faster until I thought it would jump out of my chest. I felt a sudden searing pain in my back.

"Let her go! Let her go!"

I heard the good Walter scream and looked down to find him pounding on the bad Walter's leg. Bad Walter paid no attention to him. The searing pain, I soon realized, was him cutting into my flesh with a knife. I tried to push away, but his arms were like marble. I couldn't escape. He was too strong, I was no match. The good Walter started to sob when he finished cutting me. I shook violently with fear as Walter brought the knife into my site. Holding it by the face. He ran the flat side of the blade against my flesh, watching me closely. I didn't move an inch, suppressing the scream that wanted to escape my throat.

He took the knife away, letting his other hand cup my face. I didn't move. Then suddenly bad Walter was hit over the head with a pipe. I was so surprised I just stared at Henry as Walter fell to the ground. He was panting. I scooped up the good Walter and grabbed Henry's hand running. The small Walter kept crying even as I tried to whisper soothing things as we ran. After we'd gone past several gates, we stopped panting and out of breathe. Walter stirred in my arms, his arms wrapping them around me.

"Who's that?"

I heard Henry asked, pointing to Walter. I thought of how to answer that question, but found the simplest answer to be.

"A child."

Henry looked taken a back, but didn't question me farther. He just sat panting and trying to come off of his adrenaline high. Henry finally noticed the knife marks on my back, his breathe being sucked in.

"You have numbers on your back…"

I felt my whole world come crashing down. I felt my heart race into hyper-uber-drive pounding an un-nameable amount of times past what it should be. Henry read my horror aloud.

"121"

Little Walter began to sob. Henry just stood there, shocked as I sank to my knees. He immediately came to my side. His hand touching my shoulder as he made me face him. His eyes searching my own.

"We'll figure this out. You're not dead are you? You're perfectly fine, save the marks."

He said his voice soothing me only a little. Walter sat in-between us, his eyes blank.

"She's cut off from the real world…"

His small voice murmured to Henry, his green eyes searching Henry's for a reaction. Henry's face remained emotionless, as usual.

"How does he know that?"

I sat down, holding onto Walter with an iron grip. His small form, warm and comforting.

"This is Walter Sullivan. His good half."

As the words left my mouth, Henry ran a hand through his hair looking distressed. He sat down beside me, eyeing the child and breathing heavily.

"His good half. So the man I saw, he was the bad half?"

I nodded.

"He's bad…"

The good Walter murmured again clinging to me more, letting his head lean into my chest. Henry continued to eye Walter before he sighed standing on his feet.

"Alright, I'll allow this, but If he does one suspicious thing…"

Henry didn't continue his sentence for fear of frightening me, I guessed. He seemed to have more experience with this freaky world than I. He offered his hand to me and I took it getting off my bottom. I picked Walter up, and Henry started to lead us on. He was holding onto the pipe with an iron grip. He must have gone through so much in those days he was locked in that room, I noted. I had no idea what he'd seem, or what he'd experienced. I felt sorry for him.

We reached the end of all the gates, and there was that hole that was in my washroom. Henry looked at me, wearily. Then little Walter spoke up.

"She can't go through the hole…"

His voice sounded sad. It scared me. Henry ran another hand through his hair. He started looking around, pipe clenched in his hand tightly. Finally, he stopped in front of a shed. He opened it, and waved his hand at me. I followed him into the shed. He stood at the entrance, looking solemn.

"You'll have to stay in here. I'll give you my pipe so you can lock it from the inside. I think you'll be fine in here…"

He looked at me with sadness and worry. He looked with care and love. Much like a father would with his daughter. I had only dreamed my own father would do this for me. Put him in risk, for me. He'd never do such a thing.

"Alright…?"

He said after I hadn't responded. I blinked and nodded. He handed me the pipe then hesitated, before he shut the shed door. I set little Walter down on a clothe that I had lain on the floor. I put the pipe in the door, locking it from the inside just as Henry had said. I curled up on the clothe next to little Walter feeling his little arms wrap around me.

"I'll protect you…sister…"

I didn't hear him say the last word as I drifted off.


End file.
